


You Need Help?

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Norway is having fun in her own room, and Denmark thinks that she needs help.
Relationships: Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You Need Help?

**You Need Help?**

No one can stop a certain Dane to not visiting his favorite Norwegian when he is nearby. Today is just another day he visits the Norwegian’s house. He knocks on her door with some gifts for her on his hand, but no one seems to be at home as he already knocks the door for several minutes. Denmark frowns, it’s unusual that the Norwegian is not home in the weekend. But then he remembers about the key she gave him few years ago. He looks up foe her house’s key he put somewhere in his car and he finds it at last.

Without any further ado, the Dane opens the key to her house. It’s locked, probably she is away for some business. But he doesn’t really care anyway, she had told him to just come inside with her key when she is not around. So, the Dane is now inside, he puts the gifts at a table before he is looking around her house. Who knows if she turns out to be at home?

“Norgee!” Denmark shouts. There is no answer at all, but he keeps walking inside her house to look around for her.

He walks until he reaches her second floor. But now he starts to hear a sound, the sounds are faint, but he knows what kind of sound he heard. He hears a moan, a pretty familiar moan that he had heard several times. It’s her moan, Norway is definitely moaning now. He can’t never think a possibility of her having sex with someone else, so the Dane is starting to look around for her again except this time he tried to not make any noise.

And at last he finds a room with a slightly opened door. He knows that the room belongs to Norway. Denmark sneaks slowly to the door. He is definitely going to kill anyone who dare to touches her. But no one did, because all he can see while he is peeking her is herself alone in that room. Denmark’s face turns slightly red at what he sees. He doesn’t know if he is lucky or not.

The Norwegian is laying down on her bed alone. She is not bored or anything, she just had an urge to pleasure herself but too proud to call anyone, especially Denmark, for some help. So, she is now laying on her bed alone with an unbuttoned shirt, her bra is somewhere else across the bed, definitely no panties and skirt and her hand is holding a pink vibrator in her entrance.

“D-Dan…” Norway unconsciously says his name without even realizing that the man is watching her touching and pleasing herself. She tries to let her vibrator goes deeper inside her while her finger is caressing her own swollen bud. Her fun doesn’t just end there, her other hand is playing with her own hardened nipple as well.

Denmark swallows his own saliva as he is watching her masturbating without even realizing that he is there though she just called his name. He wants to do something for her, it’s hard to resist the temptation of seeing her laying almost naked like that. He knows he wants to give her a hand, so he decides to do something crazy. He opens the door and looking at her now with a smile.

“Oh, there you are Nor.” Denmark says casually, pretending to not see the Norwegian who is still playing around with her vibrator.

Norway gasps in surprised when she realized that Denmark is now appearing in front of her. Her face turns even redder than before, she is not even moving and stays in her position. “Dan, what the fuck?”

“W-well um… I’m just visiting, you know. And I think you need help?” Denmark smiles sheepishly at her. The Norwegian is now blushing even more.

“For God’s sake how long had you been watching me?” Norway asks in embarrassment. She is totally feeling embarrassed obviously.

“Not long? I heard you call my name, let me help you with that.” The Dane smirks now. He is walking closer to her.

“God Danmark…” Norway can’t say no to him. She wants him, inside her, so bad.

“Oh Nor, just let me help. Really.” Denmark giggles. He is now climbing her bed and holding on her legs.

“Spread for me, don’t be shy… I will bite.” Denmark laughs now. Norway give him a shy nod and spreads her own leg as he said.

The Dane smirks playfully at her for the last time before he uses his middle finger to tease her by putting it inside her warm core. Norway mewls at the pleasure he gave her. Her voice makes him laugh softly, he loves the voice she is making now. Now he put his thumb to toy her swollen bud. She gives him more moan and it really aroused the Dane. He keeps toying her and putting another finger inside. Her moans are getting louder, especially when he starts to scissor her.

“Goddamnit Danmark stop teasing!” Norway shouts, her breath is uneven from his action.

“Hold up, I’m just starting.” Denmark smirks. And he means it, he pulls out his fingers before he licks it seductively in front of her.

After that he holds her thighs to give him a better access. He moves his face closer to her member now. He playfully sniffs on it before he gives her a few licks. He knows that Norway would not be able to withstand his action now. And it’s true because now the Norwegian is holding on her bed sheet tightly while she is cursing his name again and again. Denmark likes that, of course. He keeps licking her before he twirls his tongue in her entrance. Norway can’t stand him at all, she hates the fact that Denmark is so good with his tongue.

It only takes Denmark another minute to make the Norwegian cum inside his mouth. Denmark smirks happily at that before he swallows as much liquid as he can get from her. He licks her remaining liquid and he can feel her whimpering under his touches.

“Okay, is my help good enough?” Denmark smiles innocently at her. Norway rolls her eyes.

“Just that? I’m pretty sure that you want my wet cunt for yourself too. Look at your fucking pants.” Norway provokes him. She wants the thing in between his thigh after all.

“Oh, Nor… watch your mouth, that’s so dirty.” Denmark laughs. He wants to tease her for a while.

“Your dick, Danmark. Before I cut it…” Norway rolls her eyes again. She is not going to deal with his teasing, he wants him.

“God Norge I was just messing around… okay then I need to get my condom.” Denmark laughs out loud before he tries to go. But Norway quickly grabs him.

“No need. Do it, and don’t forget to cum inside.” Norway says bluntly. She is looking away from him to avoid herself from feeling embarrassed.

“God Norge you really need to watch your mouth.” Denmark nods while he chuckles softly. He quickly unbuckled his pants. Norway smiles at him while he struggles to take off his pants.

“Good boy.” Norway mumbles softly before she pulls him for a kiss. Her hand is trying her best to undo all of his shirt’s button.

Now that both of them had their clothes thrown away across the bed, Denmark is positioning his member to get inside her. She pushes herself so she can feel his erection inside her wet core. They move in the same rhythm, once in a while Denmark is using his finger to feel every inch of her skin. His mouth moves down from her lips to her neck to leave some marks there and he moves down again to her already hard nipples. He sucks it with no mercy like he is trying to get some milk from her. Norway makes more sounds, she just can’t contain the pleasure she is having.

And finally, both of them can’t contain their pleasure anymore. They know they are on their edge by their sound of calling each other’s name. Norway come first, he knows because it’s getting easier to move inside her. And soon he follows, he had heard her pleading, so he shot his orgasm inside her before he pulls himself out. His thick liquid is slowly leaking out from her wet core, he had done it too much.

“Oh God… that’s insane.” Denmark says before he laughs. Norway only smiles at him before he pulls him to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, and you know what? You should knock before you come in.” Norway chuckles softly. She knows that she gave him a key and will let him come anytime.

“You’re not answering my call… and doing naughty thing here without me.” Denmark jokes. He hugs her after that.

“Too proud to call, my fingers are better anyway.” Norway shrugs. She is joking, obviously.

“Yeah yeah, said someone who cum twice.” Denmark smirks.

“Shut up… you enjoy the view anyway.” Norway rolls her eyes before she laughs.

“Certainly, I am… I have a pastries and cakes down stair anyway, let’s get it involved.” Denmark winks playfully. Norway nods slowly.

“Yeah, then I need an extra scrub in bath because it’s going to be so sticky.” Norway says jokingly.

“I’ll do that for you too.” Denmark giggles. He gets up and takes her with him, carrying her in a bridal style.

And after that… only God knows what kind of more fun they had. But one thing for sure, they enjoy it.

***

**_Bonus_ **

“Dan, catch it.” Norway is throwing something from her hand. Denmark blinks but he catches the thing she threw at him.

“What is it?” He frowns but then he is taking a good look on what she gave him. A pregnancy test, with two red line on it.

“A congratulation from me, for being a father…” Norway says with a smug smile on her face.

“Whaaat?” Denmark is pretending to be dumb, but he is feeling so happy deep inside.

“You want a child, you said that when we babysit Sealand and Ladonia.” Norway shrugs. She is actually feeling so happy about it.

“Ah, I guess I need a ring soon.” Denmark chuckles sheepishly. He is looking forward for that.

“Whatever you need.” Norway smiles. Denmark laughs after that.

“Yeah, congratulation for us then.” Denmark smiles.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for this fanfic I made ;)


End file.
